equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Submods
This page contains download links and short descriptions of various submods available for Equestria at War. The Unofficial Equestria at War Sub-Mod Coop server - Discord Link Official Submods Equestria at War Music Mod The Equestria at War team is proud to present the Equestria at War music mod. Featuring 55 atmospheric and fitting tracks from the My Little Pony fandom, including CarbonMaestro, Evening Star, JycRow, Makkon, Radiarc, AnIrishMusician, and Artem Yegorov. Please note that some music is also included in the base mod. There is a toggle-able option to the in-game music player that lets you to choose between vanilla songs, mod songs or both! This option is included in the base mod. Note for Streamers / Youtubers: while we have permission to use the music in this mod, we cannot guarantee that it is YouTube friendly. Full list of songs (with links) New Content Escalation 84' by Euro General Two years after a devastating nuclear war between NATO and the USSR, remnants of humanity desperately flee through a one way dimensional portal into the magical world of Equestria. How will humans navigate this strange new world, and will their old enmities follow them? Adds 3 playable new nations (The Soviet Union, The United States of America and the Union of European Nations) with custom tech trees and equipment for the humans. Discord Server Talouse Focus Tree by best75 This submod for Equestria at War adds a unique focus tree for Talouse, including a path that allows the creation of a Southern Griffonia faction Aryanne Hoofler by Kristen Reid and Feydrid Kearn Replaces the New Mareland fascist path with a new fascist, Nazi tree led by Aryanne Hoofler. House Moonwing by Fade This mod adds a custom faction called House Moonwing to the overhaul mod Equestria at War. This mod is still incomplete and is a WIP. Fascist River City Path by Tito This mod adds a fascist path for River City Discord Republic by Theodore Verany (Feitanakin) Submod for modification Equestria at War. Now with English localization. The Discord Republic is a state of editors of the Russian EaW Wiki. At the moment, there are neutral, fascist and communist paths with harmonists in development (the fascist path is under rework). We also have unique unit models for the Republic and it puppet. Balance / Tech Submods Griff-tech by MiszczTheMaste Tech tweaks and reworks for EaW, including new racial techs and more race exclusive equipment and tech. Sub-submod - Research Time Penalty Remover by Blackjack zEAW-MP_Balance by tomthebarbarian and lukas A mod specifically created for the weekly EaW multiplayer games, in order to facilitate a more balanced match. MP mod by BMF Murena and Gereval A mod adjusting EAW values for multiplayer Impassable Areas by Kiselmann "Equestria at War - Impassable Areas" submod follows a specific goal: to improve mountains representation on EaW's map, i.e. possibility and impossibility to travel across some of heights a player may encounter during a game. Magical Mechanized by jnzsblzs Re-adds magical mechanized into Equestria at War, which was removed due to balancing issues. Etruscan_AI by Sapare Re-write of the EAW AI with a focus on creating interesting opposition through adaptability and specialization. Giving the AI more diversity in use of technology and templates while guiding it away from fatal logic-pitfalls. Utility Submods Coloured Buttons for Equestria at War by cijik The popular coloured buttons for HOI4 mod, compatible with Equestria at War. 50 Construction Slots - Equestria at War by MrBlazzar™ All states have 50 construction slots. The EaW compatible edition. A cheaper construction variants with half build cost is also available. Development Pack - Equestria by Alsinir Adds decisions to expand mining, migrate populations, slowly core land and expand building slots. Fast Daybreaker by Lucas Fenix Two new focuses for Equestria's tree, both trigger a Solar or Lunar civil war. Graphics Submods * Animated Leader Portraits by Cazzym - Adds 9 animated leader portraits * Better Loading Screens by Cazzym - replaces some loading screens and also adds extra ones * Tech Icons by MiszczTheMaste - adds griffon and changeling icons to their respective race techs. * Every Portrait A Chafer Portrait by Professional Horse - replaces every portrait with Corn Lord Chafer's portrait. Glory to Baltimare. *Old Blueberry Frost by Joyjoy - replaces Blueberry Frost's portrait. *Big Sister animated by Tito - replaces MARESOC Big Sister portrait with animated gif. *Nazbol Feathisia Flag And Leader Portrait by Tito - Adds a flag for nazbol Feathisia and a coloured leader portrait for Rozenkamp. *Sombra Alt Portrait by Soron - alternate portrait for Sombra. *EaW - Double Dose Of Pimping by The_Laundry - Replaces Princess Celestia with Upgrayedd. Now you to can enjoy a double dose of pimping in your Equestria at War experience! *Every leader a blushbat by Dainbow - Replaces every leader with a blushbat. *Equestria at War Reskin by Euro General - Unit reskins for almost every pony nation in the world and includes Greneclyf. *John Foxton Leader of the Northern Tribes by Emperor Wingfried I - Replaces leader of the Northern Tribes with John Foxton. *Equestria At War: Rollback by that fish - Adds typical_griffon back. *EaW - Asterlovania by Rokim21 - A absolute meme of a submod. It changes Megali Asterion to Asterlovania and on top of that gives it a new leader portrait and flag. Music Submods * Carbon Maestro Vocals by Biribiri - replaces instrumental with vocal versions of Carbon Maestro's song. * Better Main Theme by Gearheart - replaces the song at the title screen with Evening Star's Starswirl the Bearded * Escalation '84 Radio by Euro General - Adds the Escalation '84 Radio. * FO:E Music by Man of Steel + Firewire - Adds 27 Fallout Equestria inspired music pieces from the Fallout Equestria fandom. Other Submods * Better Ideology Names by Cazzym - replaces ideology names with more show appropriate ones. * Canterlot Defence Shield by Danior5 - adds a decision to raise a magical shield over Canterlot. *EAW Quotes by Nightfall - adds quotes to the loading screen. *EAW Jeb Mod by Tito - Adds Jeb as one of the options for the Equestrian democratic elections. *Silver Mane's Baltimare Republic by Vaelaraea - Replaces Cricket Chafer with Silver Mane *EaW - More Voice Lines by Rokim21 - Adds voice lines for several countries, mostly in Griffonia but with some in Equus as well. (UNDER RENOVATION) Community Translations Chinese''' by Diffat Elicka The Chinese translation is still in early stages. Contact @Diffat Elicka for questions or to help. '''Chinese Wiki German by Jeff Jefferson A German translation of the mod by Jeff Jefferson #9460. Steam Workshop Link Unreleased Mods Equestria at War/Old World Blues: Balefire Blues Lead Developer - 'The_Laundry Equestria at War: Fallout is an ambitious work in progress submod of ''both Equestria at War and Old World Blues that aims to bring the post apocalyptic world of Kkat's Fallout: Equestria into the HoI4 experience. It replaces the map of EaW with a zoomed in version of the Equestrian Continent, similar to OWB's North America. As of right now the map is mostly finished and focus trees are being added. 'Discord Server ' Equestria at War: Mirror World '''Developers - '''Sigismund Augustus, MarkipOOn, Sunrise Sparkle, Knock Off Tito, drawingwithapitoffriendship.' Equestria at War: Mirror World (EaW: MW) is a submod of Equestria at War (EaW), inspired by IDW comics issue 18-19 combined. You can play as any nation as you like, just like EaW, with different scenarios, backgrounds and even histories! Will the Bandit 6 succeed in their journeys? Will the Four elements of Harmony guide you to victory?... It is your duty to lead nation to the success, or to prove that the Magic of Friendship is still there in Mirror World! (Currently in stagnation/dead) 'Discord Server ' Equestria at War: Boars Vs Goats '''Lead' Developers - 'Rokim21 (������������������������ ������������), No Anime Boars Vs Goats is a submod which aims to bring in lore and an entire island to the most underrated race of EaW and MLP alike: goats, and even adding yet another race: boars. The backstory of the dual island system revolves around rise and fall of empires trying to unite their own species under one banner and fighting for total dominance, that is, until an event changes everything forever to both races. 'Discord Server Twilight Rising by Phoenix Adds a path for Twilight to breakaway in a Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker civil war, to form a completely new Harmonic nation and three-way civil war. Discord Server ' Finis Praterii '''Lead Developer - '''kacj111 Finis Praterii is a submod which takes place in the aftermath of a nuclear war between the great powers. Many of the old nation states have fallen and in their place local tribes and communes have risen to lead the new world. Now civilization must attempt to rebuild it self and recover but the ghosts of the past still remain and haunt the present. 'Discord Server The Twilight Struggle: The Crystal Curtain Lead Developer - 'TechnocommieSparkle The Twilight Struggle: The Crystal Curtain is a EAW Cold War submod which takes place after the Great War and the various wars in Griffonia. It is the era of the ideological struggle between 3 superpowers. Only fear of the nuclear holocaust stops their warmongers. But the world isn't peaceful. Coups, civil proxy wars, diplomatic battles... Who will win? 'Discord Server Incompatible (Out of Date) Mods If you play a mod that is not compatible with the current EaW version, please move it here. * Military & Economic Realism by Kylandor - Alters many aspects of Equestria at War including military equipment requirements, production cost, technology dependencies and bonuses from ideas. * All Early Age Tech Start by Kylandor - Low tech (late Medieval / early Renaissance) start for all nations in EaW. * Vedina by MiszczTheMaste - Adds focus tree(s) for Vedina. There are several paths, but some of them need more work. * Our NationA fascist submod for Our Town. - "Our Town has stopped being Our Home and instead is just a Stalliongradian puppet that pretends it is free. But there are those within Our Town who wish to change things, change them for the better. For we will not live in just Our Town anymore, but live life within Our Nation." 'Discord Server ' * Dread League Soundtrack by MrScroup - Adds a new song to be used for the Dread League. * Oleander by Soron - Adds Oleander from Them's Fightin' Herds as an EQS and NLR general. Discontinued Mods * Thorax by Tvebaknr1 - Replaces the Thorax portrait with the "skittlebug" version. * Years of Necromancy by Dracon Lerahras - Buffs the Dread League, especially the skeleton path, for a more enjoyable experience. * Spanish Translation - Lead Translator - ComRed Lyuz - Discord Server * Loading Screen Quotes for EAW by Castle Three * Equestria at War Submod: The Chimeraling by Nyinxie * Better Rivers by Professional Horse - ''Discontinued due to its integration into the main mod. '' Category:Background Info